


Data With Data

by FanfictionFrustration



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Chill, F/M, Fluff, Work, date, kinda chill really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFrustration/pseuds/FanfictionFrustration
Summary: Plot :You collect more than one kind of Data.





	Data With Data

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> I'm dyslexic so I'm sorry if this is written poorly.

Data was sat at his station as per usual on the enterprise, you’d been sneaking glances at him all day, trying to be inconspicuous about it, but failing miserably. You were new to working on the bridge. You’d been assigned the task of monitoring some background Data, but you were more engaged in monitoring another kind of Data.

“[Y/n]” A soft voice came from behind you, and someone lightly tapped on your shoulder.

You turn to see Commander Troy smiling at you softy. “Troy, how can I help you?” You say returning her gentle grin.

Troy and you had been getting on rather well, you considered her a good friend, and were always glad to see her.

“May I speak with you alone for a moment?” She says looking towards the doors.

“Of course.” You say standing and following her out.

You walk down a little until Troy finds an empty room for you to talk.

“Your feelings” Troy stated as she turned to look at you.

“My feelings?” You say taken aback by her forwardness.

“I’ve been trying to ignore you all day, but it’s almost as if you are screaming them into my head.” She said sighing heavily.

“Oh Troy I’m so sorry, I’ve not meant…” You begin, embarrassed by your own thoughts.

“It’s fine [y/n] really, but pleased tell Data how you feel.” She said bluntly, leaning against a desk in the small room you’d found.

You could practically see your face change into a rosy red. Was it really that obvious? “Data? What are you talking about Troy?” You say trying to lie your way out of the situation.

“[Y/n], please don’t try and deny it, you’ve been staring at him all day.” She said, obviously not buying your lie. “Just please think about telling him.” She said before leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Maybe she was right, well she was definitely right about one thing you did like Data a lot. But could you tell him? Should you tell him? You sat thinking to yourself for a while, before deciding to return to the bride. You walked slowly returning to your post, thoughts of Data swirling in your mind.

* * * * * *

You’d been sat watching the numbers and graphs changing for what seemed like hours, it was only when you realized a huge spike in the numbers that you felt that rush of excitement you craved. Finally, a reason for you to speak with Data. Rising from your station, you make your way over to the Lieutenant Commander.

“Lieutenant Commander Data,” You say respectfully, your heart practically banging on your chest to get out.

“[Y/n], how may I be of assistance?” He says looking up at you.

“There seems to be some form of irregularity in the data I’ve been monitoring.” You explain, handing over a tablet with all of the work you had been studying.

Data took it looking at the numbers quickly.

“Hmm interesting, would you mind accompanying me to the engine room.” He says, pushing back the com and gesturing for you to go first.

You nod to him and lead the way. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him as you walked side by side towards the engine room. You could barely speak to him when others were around, but to be alone with him was a whole different matter.

Data finally broke the silence, “It is not often we spend time alone with one another, I feel we should get to know one another better.”

You jumped at the sound of his voice, “Oh, yes, I suppose you’re right Lieutenant.” You agree shyly.

“Please [Y/n], you may call me Data.” He said looking down at you, offering a comforting smile.

You offer him a soft smile in response, “Well, Data I was wondering why we are heading to the engine room?”

“Ah, a good question, I wanted to compare the schematics of the engines with the numbers you had documented, there may be a slight error in our system,” He explained as you approach the engine room door.

“I see.” You say as you step into the room.

Data moves around the room, locating a computer ready to begin his work, you follow closely behind him, eager to see the outcome of your find. Some time passes before either of you speak again, you had enjoyed watching Data work, he fascinated you. It always amazed you, how quickly he was able to absorb information, as he said himself he is a more superior being to that of the human raise, so much more efficient.

“I have noted how often you seem to stare at me [y/n].” He stated as his eyes quickly flicked in your direction, snapping you out of your daydream.

You felt your cheeks burn as his words sink in.

“I’m sorry Data, I mean no offense,” Apologizing seemed like the best option in this situation.

“It Is quite alright, I find myself oddly drawn to you also.” His eyes really focusing on you this time, lingering on your face a little before tearing themselves to concentrate on the screen in front of him.

“Oh,” Escapes your lips, unsure of what to say to Data’s honesty.

“There,” He says suddenly pointing at the screen, “There is our error,” He looks at you triumphantly a smile wide across his face.

A sense of pride washed over you, as though you had actually done something to help the enterprise.

“That’s wonderful Data, that we could find the error I mean, not that there is an error,” You ramble.

“Yes, I can resolve this issue immediately.” He explained as he jotted down a note or two.

“Well, I’m going to return to the bridge then,” You say standing slowly.

Data hurried to his feet before you could leave, “[Y/n], I found your company on this most enjoyable, if I may be permitted, I would like to spend some more time with you, outside of the work environment.”

A rush of confidence waves through you, “Like a Date, Data?”

You see his eyes dart away from you suddenly as if he were embarrassed almost.

“Yes, we did not get to talk much here, and I’ve heard a date is where a person with a great desire to better understand another person can talk freely with one another.” He babbles.

“Sure Data, that sounds fun,” You grin happily.

Surprised at yourself, you softly grab his arm, pulling yourself towards his cheek, kissing him gently, before leaving the room briskly, your heart feeling as though it might explode at any moment. 

You return to the bridge, a smile wide on your face, you sit back at your post, ready to continue with your work. You hear a door open, and Data smiling happily to himself comes strutting back into the room. You watch as he sits back at his post, embarrassment settling its self uncomfortably in your stomach. Your lipstick had left a perfect kiss mark on his cheek.

“Um, buddy.” You heard Geordi say to Data.

“Yes?” An innocent response comes.

“You…you’ve got a little something on your cheek.” He says stifling a laugh.

You watch as Data rubs at his face, removing your kiss mark.

“Thank you.” A puzzled Data response.

In the corner of your eye, you notice Troy turn to you, giving you a knowing proud look, sighing you turn back to your work. Back to your Data.

-END-


End file.
